I Knew Who I Am
by Mannequin-Prince
Summary: They treat my mind like spun glass, yet slowly chipped it away by dragging it to each new collector's competition. It was cracking, but a new psychopath that caught Jack's interest once again dragged it out to competition, the winner... whose glass mind was stronger. However just like always, someone found my gift a little too 'beautiful', someone who doesn't know how to share.


_Protective! Hannibal x Broken! Will (I knew who I am)_

I know I have bad grammar, so if you could please take time out of your day and review and give me pointers and tips on what I am doing/how I'm doing it wrong, to help me correct my grammar for future referenced, thank you.

P.S. Tell me if it's too erratic, my thoughts just tend to fly all over the place.

Sexual Cannibalism = Eating your mate prior, during, or after sexual relations.

"_That may require me to be sociable"_, and sociable did I become. Just not in the way I had thought. My imagination wasn't something to be in awe of. However nobody seemed believed me, and gawked at my ability to feel that which no one else could, treating my mind like spun glass, yet slowly chipping it away by dragging it to each new collector's competition. Who would want to be praised for seeing and touching and tasting and smelling and hearing and feeling, what those people do? Whoever said empathy was a good thing? Sometimes it just goes too far, and I start to fall, but what I really don't want is for anybody to be around when there's nobody to catch me when I collapse. Now I was falling, falling further than I ever had before, it was nobody's fault but mine, maybe a little bit of Jack's, but I got too carried away, and now, my glass was cracking.

* * *

It's warm, I felt content sitting here, continuing to slowly seep stress from my body, the pressures of the day leaving me. Feeling jostled, I nestled deeper into the arm chair making a noise of protest. "Will, Will, wake up Will." The sound was far and quiet, yet insistent, only settling down once I renewed my protests. A few footsteps and a few more muffled words sounding of apologies went on before a hearing slight click of the door closing and a darker shade of black descended. Yet what felt like only minutes of peaceful sleep soon turned sour, sinking into a deeper sleep where the ruffled stag stalked inside the forest, its black eyes peeking out to the field. A storm brewed sky rumbled around me, the grass dying itself brown, and a prickling sensation of foreboding ran down my neck. Turning my back to the forest I looked out to the ever expanding field, wondering what was lying out there. Turning back to the forest, I noticed the stag had disappeared, and even as its presence chipped away the glass mind, it scared me more, to be alone. The stag had grown, in a way, to be a comfort, through years of murder nightmares; it was the one to stay.

Waking up felt like getting a breath of air after being underwater. Sitting up I crane my neck around the room, recognizing it to be Hannibal's office "Shit," I glance around the room only to see him sitting in his desk, rubbing sleep and sweat from my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, only to close my eyes and take a breather from the day." God, I was soar, not a good idea falling asleep on an armchair intentionally or not, it didn't help much that I was with Hannibal, my muscles seemed to subconsciously tense around him.

"That is fine Will, I am glad you find this place 'safe _enough_' to fall asleep in, I cancelled my last appointment so you could continue your slumber. Though you did sleep through our 'conversation session', I will prepare dinner and we will carry on about the basics of your day, at least you made it to your appointment this time."

"That sounds… nice, thank you." Said Will, standing up from the chair he stretched his arms up over his head, his shirt un-tucking from the hem of his pants. Following Hannibal out of the room to the kitchen, he slowly peeled off his jacket, draping it around the back of the chair he sat on. Watching Hannibal make food was an art; taking out a bowl, he filled it lightly with seasoning and a dash of flour, rolling the meat around. Setting up a pot of water, he turned it to high, dropping in the pasta. Washing his hands, he pulled out a cutting board, slicing vegetables with precision, he moved over to the meat setting it in a frying pan on medium. Will was a little afraid Hannibal would burn himself or chop off a finger, with how fast and he was cooking, and without missing a beat he set down the knife, lifted up the cutting board, pushing the veggies into the pasta to boil.

"Will, what has made you so inexplicably tired that you use the time we have together as a nap." Hannibal, gripping the handle of the pan tossed the meat, pouring oil and searing it.

"It's a new case Crawford got, if anything it feels normal however I haven't gotten any ideas yet, I know how he killed her, I know how he feels, yet… nothing." Hannibal started about draining the pasta and plating it, moving to grab the meat off the frying pan tipping it onto the pasta. Pouring the sauce he had whipped up last minute, placed it in front of me. "Wow, this is stunning Hannibal, do you always eat like this?"

What was it like Will? We can work It out together. And I told you Will, I am very careful about what I put into my body."

I made a noise of approval in the back of my throat. "I should come over more often than, the food I make is nothing compared to this."

"That would be quite a handful now, Will." Chuckling lightly he dipped his fork down, lifting his head up and looking at me, causing my own to shift lower, averting my eyes from chin to shoulder. "Now, stop changing the subject Will, Alana did say you had that pathology." Making a face of discontent I sighed.

"It's… just frustrating, he's obviously a sadist, taking his time to stalk and know there routines. He marks them, simple things like cuts and bruises have been found all over there bodies, I'm also suspecting him to… to ah… befriend them in a way."

"So it's about giving them the most pain, not just physically but emotionally as well."

"It's not just that though, you don't understand!" he snapped, "They're _letting_ him do it. It's not just a matter of consent here, because who would _want_ _that_." I rubbed my forehead, feeling the stress building back up, just like the raging headache.

"Explain Will, I won't be able to understand if you don't." Hannibal looked over to my plate. "Are you done?" Nodding my consent he reached over for my half eaten meal, appetite gone.

"Sorry, what I mean is, ah… he's eating them, at least some of them, well… sort of a, sexual cannibalism. And if you think of him as the female spider than the victims are the male spiders, wh-"

"Who elicit the male adaptive behaviour of self-sacrifice. I see now how you would be disturbed by this. I can come with you tomorrow to talk to Jack, I'll pick you up at eight."

"You don't have to drive all the way out to my place Dr. Lecter," Tired and weary I thanked him for the dinner making my way to the door. "We can just meet up somewh-"

"I insist Will." Hannibal got up, following me to the door. Saying our goodbye made my instincts loosen up, although it didn't help lessen the dread of tomorrow.

* * *

Closing the door behind Will, I moved backed to the kitchen, planning to tidy up, but stopped when noticing Will's jacket still resting on the back of the chair. Grabbing the jacket I hung it up, yet not before smelling the unique scent of Will, and that horrid after-shave.

"Soon."


End file.
